


Superheroes and Grocery Stores

by MissMairin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arguing, Attempt at Humor, First Meetings, Gen, Oikawa is a NERD bye, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMairin/pseuds/MissMairin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa and Iwaizumi meet and bond over a petty argument about superheroes. It's quite terrible, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superheroes and Grocery Stores

**Author's Note:**

> from the tumblr prompt: waiting behind you in line but ‘excuse you me did i just hear you talking shit about my favourite superhero there SON'

“Good morning!” The cashier greets Iwaizumi brightly.

 

“Good morning, Yachi,” he says in return, smiling politely back at his friend. Reaching into his basket, he puts all of the items he had picked out onto the conveyer belt. They talk about random things for a few moments as Yachi scans all of his items and puts them away in plastic bags.

 

(Iwaizumi hoards plastic bags at home. He’s not sure when or how he acquired the habit, but he suspects he got it from his parents. There is several bags of plastic bags with more plastic bags shoved inside of them in his room at that very moment.)

 

He’s briefly aware of a presence coming up behind him; probably another customer checking out. Turning slightly out of normal curiosity, he notices that they seem to be the same age, and the customer is grinning happily at him after seeing what he’s buying.

 

Yachi pauses, glancing at the comic books she had just scanned. The items are unusual for him, he knows. Confused, she looks back up at Iwaizumi and asks carefully, “Are you getting these for yourself?”

 

Her voice brings his attention back to his friend and Iwaizumi chuckles. Shaking his head, he denies, “No, this is for my little brother. He keeps bugging me for it, but between you and me? I have no clue how he stands this stuff. Iron Man is ridiculous. I definitely prefer Captain America.”

 

A sharp intake comes from behind Iwaizumi: the man waiting to check out. For a moment, he thinks he has offended the man, but he has no clue what could have been offensive. He chooses to ignore it.

 

“I kind of like Iron Man,” Yachi confesses shyly, putting the comic books gently into a plastic bag for him.

 

She continues to scan the rest of items as Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “Right. Because Iron Man and Tony Stark is all about what’s right and what’s wrong, and not about the money?”

 

Here, Iwaizumi expects Yachi to stutter some excuse about why she likes that superhero better, but he couldn’t be more wrong. Instead, the man behind him cuts into their conversation with an irritated huff.

 

“Excuse me, did I just hear you talking shit about my favorite superhero?!” He exclaims angrily, arms gesticulating wildly. “I bet you’ve only seen the Iron Man movies! You’ve probably never given him a second thought, only disliking him because he was rich and popular with the ladies.”

 

Iwaizumi pauses, unsettled by the actual fact that a random stranger had broken into his conversation with Yachi. Not only had the stranger butted into their conversation, but he had began an argument that Iwaizumi really doesn’t feel like starting or finishing.

 

Utterly ridiculous.

 

He turns to face the person behind him, and he finally gets a good look at him. No wonder he defends Iron Man, the guy probably had just as many girls fawning over him as the superhero does. Instantly, Iwaizumi feels irritated. He also feels an irrational urge to defend his half-assed preference of Captain America.

 

Unfortunately, the guy behind him is right. He had only ever seen the Marvel movies, and Captain America is the only one he had seen multiple times. Call it a bias, but he’d only seen the first and second Iron Man movies, and he doesn’t remember much about them.

 

Still, the guy behind him is smiling with a knowing smirk, one that girls probably find insanely attractive. He gives off an aura of confidence and hard work. Iwaizumi should probably just gather his stuff and leave, but he also wants to wipe the smirk of this guy’s face.

 

“Oh, yeah? How is Tony Stark much more than a rich bastard who all the girls fall for?”

 

And now he can’t leave. Great. He should have got his groceries and left, but now he is invested in the argument. All because he gets a little bit irritated by good-looking geniuses and his pride.

 

He knows it was a bad move, when the guy puts his stuff down on the conveyer belt and straightens up.

 

“First off, Iron Man is still a great guy. He saves the world from bad things and bad people, like every superhero. You can’t deny that.”

 

Iwaizumi feels a vein throb in annoyance. No, he tells himself, he can’t punch a random person in the grocery line. That would be bad. It would also scare Yachi.

 

(He doesn’t deny the point, either.)

 

The man rambles on and on about how Iron Man is a great person, how Tony Stark is just misunderstood, all of these points. Iwaizumi half-listens. Instead, he reaches for his wallet and pays for all his groceries like the good young man he is. He also walks away without saying anything to his argument partner.

 

Iwaizumi hears spluttering behind him, and the unmistakable sound of the beep of an item being scanned. They’re being scanned faster than usual, not that he blames Yachi. If he had to deal with someone like him, he’d try to get rid of him fast, too.

 

Right as he’s about to exit the grocery store, he hears the man yell “Wait!” and he turns around to see two twenty dollar bills thrown at Yachi. She goes wide eyed, stuttering and looking generally uncomfortable. Understandable. No doubt, the guy had thrown way too much money for the few items he had bought.

 

Iwaizumi huffs, and turns away, only to be stopped by the fluffy-haired pretty boy. He’s in front of Iwaizumi, looking disappointed and silly. Holding a bunch of plastic bags and trying to seem intimidating didn’t really suit him, he decided.

 

“What?” he asks, trying to get past this stubborn man.

 

“I haven’t finished telling you all of the points of why Iron Man is the best superhero of them all,” the man answers, falling in step with Iwaizumi. He shuffles the plastic bags to get more comfortable, and follows him to his car.

 

What type of person runs after a stranger, just to finish an argument? Instead of saying that, Iwaizumi just grumbles, half-joking, “Why don’t you write an essay about it?”

 

“I’ve already done that,” Mr. Pretty Boy (as Iwaizumi easily nicknames him in his mind) replies, completely serious. Iwaizumi pauses, looking at him in bewilderment. What a fucking nerd. “I want to argue with someone, it doesn’t matter if I win or lose.”

 

“You sound like a masochist,” Iwaizumi says in response, pushing past this huge nerd and unlocking his car. He rolls his eyes when Mr. Pretty Boy runs around the other side of the car and sits in the passenger seat.

 

Wonderful. Now he won’t leave him alone, either.

 

“Just listen to me, okay? Tony Stark only turned out to be an ass because he was raised like that. His dad, Howard Stark dated just as many girls as he did, if not more. Honestly, he was a terrible father and a terrible role model. His only father figure was Jarvis --” Mr. Pretty Boy rambles on and on, and Iwaizumi just tunes him out. When the other man shows no sign of stopping, or even running out of breath, Iwaizumi resigns himself and starts the car. “-- Jarvis, who he even made to be his computer program, was such an important person to him. Also, take a right when you get out of the parking lot. I live by the park on 5th.”

 

Instead of worrying about how he had essentially picked up a random stranger, or maybe finishing the argument that had started this entire thing, Iwaizumi frowns in confusion. “Didn’t you drive here on your own?”

 

“No, I walked. So thanks for the ride, even if you have shitty tastes in superheroes,” Mr. Pretty Boy flashes him a blinding smile, one that should have been reserved for charming young ladies, but was instead used on Iwaizumi. “Anyway, I’m Tooru Oikawa. What’s your name, Captain America Lover?”

 

Iwaizumi cringes. He definitely does not approve of being Captain America Lover, but it’s probably what he deserves. After all, he hasn’t said anything to prove Captain America is better. The entire time, he had been listening to Oikawa. Or, at least, kind of listening.

 

“Uh, Hajime Iwaizumi.”

 

“Nice to meet you,” Oikawa immediately replies, smiling once again. He doesn’t skip a beat, and continues his rant about Iron Man. “You can’t deny that Iron Man is incredibly smart. He’s basically the best physicist out there, and he made himself a superhero. He made his own suit! And then, Captain America comes out of nowhere with his genius abilities and talent, even when Iron Man had done all the hard work to make himself a name. Oh, I almost forgot. Take a left here.”

 

Thankfully, they arrive at Oikawa’s house relatively quickly, and Iwaizumi is saved from any more vague excuses and comic book references he’s never known about. Oikawa gets out of the car carrying his grocery bags, leaving only a slip of paper with his number on it in the cup holder.

 

Of course, he can’t leave without the last word.

 

“Thanks for the ride, Iwa-chan! Don’t forget to apologize to your brother and tell him that he's completely right to like Iron Man better!” Oikawa calls out through the open window. Iwaizumi throws an apple at him, who easily dodges it. In the next second, he’s gone, disappearing into his house.

  
What a goddamn nerd.

**Author's Note:**

> can u guys see that slight parallel of iron man/captain america and oikawa/kageyama? :) :) :) im not crying ur crying :) :)


End file.
